cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dtaa2000/Rough Draft of the Midian Army order of battle
Midian Armata Order of Battle The Armata is the largest military force on the planet Cetemar. It has been in existence in some form for over 2,000 years; and is credited for conquering a 1/3 of the largest continent Leviatha. The Armata is widely considered to be the best land army on the planet. It is feared for its consistency, tenacity, and adaptibility. The Armata is separated into two factions: The Legio, commonly “Legions”: Generally heavy infantry, possessing the best armor, weapons, and siege equipment. There are 25 standing Legions, (sometimes called Orders, or Ordes depending on region). Legions are the largest operational ground units, built around Corvus, Peregrine, and Eagle units. The Exhortar, commonly “Exhorts”: Auxiliary units, composed of non-citizens from conquered territories. They typically are bowmen, slingers, light cavalry, and other skirmishers. Exhorts serve in smaller units, generally only as large as a Octted (double Quaddred). There are only 3-5 legion-sized exhort units. UNIT DESIGNATION The Legio and Exhortar generally share unit designations. A quaddred is a quaddred in both forces. Units tend to follow a naming convention based on the anatomy of a crow: wings, eyes, tail, talons, etc. (in honor of their founding king DIVISIONAL LEVEL DESIGNATION Legions/Orde: 4,500 men: 4 Quaddred + a Raven Legions fight with a Main force, Left and Right wings, and one Reserve. Dreadfour/Quaddred: 1,000 men: 4 Crows, Kites, or Rocs, or combinations thereof HEAVY UNIT Roc: 300 men: 2 Wings (160), 2 Maws (80), 1 Tail (40), 1 Eye (20) Roc units have additional artillery/archer support; often used for siege Eagle: 300 men: 2 Wings (160), 1 Maw (40), 1 Tail (40) 3 Eye units (60) Eagle Units are typically for command and control MEDIUM UNIT TYPES Crow/Corvus: 250 men: 2 Wings (160), 1 Maw/Bec (40), 1 Tail/Cauda (30), 1 Eye/Okkas (20) Corvus units are the most common formation in the Legion Raven: 200-300 men; heavy cavalry, effectively the knights of a legion Raven units are considered elite forces. Each knight or “pluma” comes from blood nobility, and rarely blood citizens. SMALL UNIT TYPES Peregrine: 200 men: 2 Wings (160), 1 Bec (20), 1 Tail (10), 1 Eye (10) The Peregrine formation is the smallest self-supported unit of the Legion. It is a light unit often used for probing or picket action. Osprey: 200 men: 2 Wings (160), 1 Bec (30), 1 Eye (10) The Osprey unit is a marine detachment of the Legion, lent to the Midian Naves Imperuum (Imperial Navy). They specialize in ship-to-ship and littoral combat. SUB UNITS Wing: 80 men: 2 Strikes or 4 Pincers Strike: 40 men: 2 Pincers Tail: 40 men A Tail is a support unit, often composed of soldiers who serve double roles as clerics, squires, armorers, huntsmen, grooms, or falconers Eye: 20 men: 5 officers; 5 runners or riders; 5-10 guards (or mages, clerics, bards) The Eye is the command and control unit. And Eye unit is often divided into two, to prevent a decapitation attack against the leadership (called One Eye Open, One Eye Closed). Maw/Bec: 40 men: heavily armored infantry and cavalry Men of the Maw are the best, most fearless warriors. They are used to crack open a foe’s strongest defense. They receive double pay, and double field prize. For every foe captured, a Mawman receives two. Mawmen are often Fellbreed, ogres, half-giants, or other exceptionally strong creatures. Pincer: 15-20 men: three Talons + a Spur: support team Talon/Khele or Spur: 5 men Sometimes called a “hand” the Talon is the smallest recognized formation in the Legion. A Spur unit is often composed of less-experienced soldiers, serving as squires, recruits, medics, or water bearers. SUPPORT UNITS Magi? Sapper Heavy Transport Gryphoki Artillery/Siege Light Cav EXISTING LEGIONS: 25 standing legions; approximately 225,000 soldiers 1. First Crown Legio 1 … centered on the capitol city of Sol 2. Second Crown Legio II… Lunarius …stationed in the Luna capitol 3. Third Crown Legio III Comete …stationed in the Comete capitol 4. 4th Lago… “Legion of the Lake”… …stationed on the western Lake gate 5. 5th Aleomai … “the Dead Watch” …Stationed on the Saheli Road 6. 6th Ravenna Legion “Blood Ravens” 7. 7th Darataed Legion “Seventh Sword” 8. 8th Regia, the Queen’s Legion 9. 9th Erepio… “The Pillagers” 10. 10TH Fornax “the Anvil” 11. 11th Halvmane “ of the Crescent” …Stationed on the southern Halvane, fighting Elves 12. 12th The Ogre …Stationed on the Warmarc; Fighting the Kinnari 13. 13th Tauran “Ox Gore” 14. 14th Nord “North Watch” 15. 15th Contra Gigant “Marchers on the Fell” …Stationed in Noga 16. 16th Trasarma “Cross Arms” 17. 17th Contra Kinnar “Horse Guards” 18. 18th Inneoin “the Anvil” 19. 19th Oest Victoria “Victory in the West” 20. 20th Marinus … Marine Legion …Stationed at Armada 21. 21st Noga “Orc-taker” 22. 22nd Contra Elephas “Tusk Takers” 23. 23rd Cyprian “Copperheads” 24. 24th Formic “the Ants” 25. 25th Draco “Dragon” EXISTING EXHORT UNITS About 180,000 effectives Exhort units are too numerous and changing to list. The most famous are covered below. Bound Exhorts: Bound Exhorts are populated by slaves, criminals, prisoners of war, honor-bound, and debtors. Legio Frae "Freed By the Sword" ~4,500 The most famous of Exhort Units. The legion is raised entirely from the Zelkatyr Lands, and is populated by sons of the first slaves to be freed through service in the Legion 2nd Thrall “Freedom in Death” ~3,000 The 2nd Thrall is a unit infamous for taking suicidal assignments. Although highly decorated, the 2nd Thrall is rarely at full strength. 3rd Thrall “Chainbreaker” ~3,500 The “Chainbreakers” earn their name because they are composed of escaped slaves, who face swift justice if caught by their owners. 4th Dvarg “Honor Before All” ~4,000 The 4th Dvarg contain 4,000 dwarves who surrendered centuries ago in order to save their families. Honor-bound, the dwarves are among the most loyal units in the Empire. 5th Zoion, the Bestiary ~1,000 “The Bestiary” is a nickname for an irregular unit of misfits, monsters and Fellbreed. Many are wanted for crimes. Others have made oaths, or have loved ones hostaged to the Empire. They are known for innovative fighting, and self-sufficiency, with artillery (giants), cavalry (centaur), air power (griffon knights), engineers (dwarves), among other skilled troops. Category:Blog posts